Nuestra Historia en 30 Frases
by Kyuubi Malfoy
Summary: Ganador del concurso de Fanfics de Otaku-Usach, Evento Nanimo Day. n n Drabble, REffie... Sweet... One Shoot


Nuestra Historia en 30 Frases. REffie. Reno x Yuffie. Final Fantasy VII

Pasos.

Cuando ella no podía más, jamás lo decía. Su resistencia iba más allá de la leyenda. Pero un día, la naturaleza la venció, y entonces, sólo entonces, el pelirrojo pudo cargarla. Y ese fue el principio.

Miedos

Ella amaba el peligro e las batallas, pero siempre huía de las relaciones. A él le gustaba relacionarse, pero huía de algo más grande cada vez. Ella temía a las cadenas, él, al rechazo.

Materia

A ella le gustaba la materia. Se dice que en la primera cita, le robó una renovación y un fuego.

Risa

A él su sonrisa lo mataba. Así como sus golpes, sintió romperse el corazón a golpes de mirada.

Fortaleza.

La habían criado así. Resistente al dolor. A él lo habían entrenado en eso también. Nadie los entrenó para resistir la atracción que unía sus ombligos, a pesar de la prohibición.

Regalos

Cuando a ella le regalaban algo, o lo rechazaba o lo botaba. Hasta que el mujeriego pelirrojo le regalo una flor, y ella la guardó en un frasco sellado al vacio.

Quédate

La primera vez que ella se quedó, fue porque perdió el transporte y tenía yeso en su pie. Le dijo que si intentaba tocarla, usaría su pie sano para castrarlo.

Futuro.

Ella odiaba la idea, pero tendría que casarse. Él no esperaba la idea, sencillamente, no imaginó que pasara. Cuando pensó un podría ser, fue comiendo pizza. Y fue toda una luz, él no esperaba que pudiera haber futuro antes de ella, ni ella pensó jamás e el futuro.

Ánimos.

Él solía encontrar ánimos en el ser cínico en lo peor del mundo. Para eso había nacido. Ella siempre creía en la gente. Desde que se encontraron, ella es más cínica, y él cree más en la gente.

Felicidad.

Él una vez se encontró definiendo el significado. Era pasar una tarde soleada a su lado, embriagado de su olor. Ella pensaba antes que era cuestión de querer serlo, hasta que se encontró en la oscuridad queriendo que él la salvara, y no Vincent.

Desnudez.

Y ella descubrió que no es cosa del cuerpo, es la imposibilidad de esconderse del otro.

Canales

Siempre luchaban por el control remoto, pero nunca veían televisión. Siempre preferían los videojuegos.

Invierno.

Él odiaba la lluvia, solo era frío y mojarse. Ella en cambio la amaba. Sentía que el odio se apagaba.

Risa.

Ella odiaba su risa. Era molestosa. La hacía rabiar. El amaba hacerla perder el control, hacerle cosquillas ayudaba.

Arcoíris

Cuando llueve, y hay sol a la vez, los seres mágicos hacen arcoíris para recordarnos que la vida es tristeza y alegría.

Frio.

Ella empezó a odiar el frio, le recordaba la ausencia de él.

Pasos II

La primera vez que salieron, ellos no se entendieron sino hasta que se tomaron del brazo. Y ya no pararon de hablar el mismo idioma.

Ánimos II

Cada vez que no tenía ganas de ir a trabajar, ella le daba café y una palmada en las nalgas. Entonces él se quejaba, reían y se olvidaba de la flojera.

Ternura.

Dentro de la situación donde estaban, había muchos problemas. Ninguno de ellos sabia expresar afecto, pero entones, por casualidad, descubrieron los abrazos.

Café.

Ella amaba el café, pero todo parecía odiar que lo tomara. Entre su hiperquinesia y su constante nausea al viajar, preferían que tomara te. Él no podía vivir sin café.

Cocinar.

Cuando ella le dijo "Tengo retraso", Reno supo lo que era lanzarse en bungui.

Gustos.

A ella le gustaban las cosas simples y locas, odiaba estar recluida. A él le gustaba descansar a salvo.

Peleas.

No solían discutir mucho, estaban de acuerdo en que ambos odiaban que los mandaran, pero él al menos tenía sueldo.

Sangre 1.

Lo que más le gustaba de ella, que no hacía preguntas por su ropa ensangrentada. Caminaba al baño, dejándola en e pasillo para sumergirse en un baño de tina, y cuando salía ya no estaba.

Amigos.

Los amigos del la miraban con sospecha, para ella eran medio tontos. Los de ella pensaron que era una tontería que estuviera con él. Pero estaban de acuerdo en eso: ninguno de los dos grupos apoyo la relación. Como si les importara, ¿no?

Lágrima

Él quería ser un tronco, del que ni la mayor tempestad lo tiraba abajo. Pero cuando vio que su mirada, sus palabras podían hacer lágrimas, sintió algo dentro, y las hizo también.

Perro.

A ella le gustaban los perros, pero nunca quiso uno aparte de Red. Pensaba que tener una casa con tantos lugares que recorrer era absurdo. Hasta que quiso quedarse.

Abrazos II

Así ella se encontró deseando ser levantada, dada vuelta, que le besaran el cuello. Estar entre sus brazos era lo mejor del universo.

Armas.

Él se moría por preguntarle sobre su shuriken, ¿como un arma puede ser más efectiva que una de fuego? Ella en cambio, moría por preguntar si su stick era por alguna razón de compensar.

Café II

Muy pronto, ella se convirtió en un sinónimo de café.

Pasos III

Caminar sin rumbo fue una forma nueva de hablarse.

Sangre II

La primera vez que sintió miedo de ver sangre, fue al ver la cabeza de su hijo emerger, cubierto de sangre, de las entrañas de Yuffie. Y temió por ella, por él, porque si.

Peleas II

El cuarto dl bebé fue motivo de discusión, ella quería un apartamento mas grande, hasta que él decidió convertir su armería en nursery. Con eso, rio, Yuffie, será realmente un digno hijo de Reno y Yuffie.


End file.
